Estancados
by Tsuki-chan Scout
Summary: AU. Genial, la vida no podría quererla más en estos momentos.


**Estancados**

**Summary:** AU. Genial, la vida no podría quererla más en estos momentos. [Este fic participa en el Reto "La lista de las enfermeras" del foro DAIK: "Desquiciados Adictos a la pareja InuYasha/Kagome"]

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Pairing: **InuYasha/Kagome

**Advertencia: **ninguna.

**Número de palabras: **1743 según Word.

**Género:** Humor/Parodia.

**Reto: **Encerrados en un ascensor - Época Actual – desesperación de un personaje.

xoxoxox

Mierda, mierda, ¡Mierda! Iba a llegar tarde a su entrevista de trabajo, y todo por el maldito transito. Después de todo, aunque fuera con InuYasha en su motocicleta, y que esta pudiera pasar a través de algunos vehículos, iban súper lento, y estaba retrasada. ¡Quince minutos retrasada! De seguro que no la aceptarían. Bueno, tenían que tener en cuenta que en la carretera había habido un accidente y que eso estaba deteniendo el proceso de avance de los vehículos, pero, ¡por favor! Era una oportunidad única, no podía desperdiciarla.

- ¿No puedes ir más rápido? – sabia que la pregunta era necia. Aun si se fuera caminando no llegaría a tiempo, y la moto de InuYasha seguía siendo más rápida.

- ¿Quieres dejar de preguntarme eso? Tener que soportarte todo el camino y con este tráfico no es nada fácil, Kagome. – Ya lo tenía harto. Si lo seguía desconcentrando de seguro chocarían, y eso la retrasaría aun mas, omitiendo el hecho de que el trafico quedaría completamente detenido y le arruinarían la vida a millones de personas.

- ¡Es que ya voy muy tarde! – replicó.

- ¡Llegarás mas tarde aun si no me dejas conducir en paz! – Cuenta, InuYasha, 1-2-3-4…

- Lo siento. – dijo apenada.

- Ya estamos cerca, solo nos faltan un par de cuadras más. – estas palabras lograron tranquilizarla un poco.

- Pero aun así voy tarde. – dijo con tristeza.

- Tranquila, si esto no sale bien, tendrás más oportunidades.

Condujeron un par de minutos más hasta que llegaron al estacionamiento del lugar. La chica salió corriendo escuchando un "¡Hey! ¡Espérame!" de parte de InuYasha.

Entró en el edificio lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron. Siguió corriendo hasta el ascensor y presionó el botón repetidamente. InuYasha apareció jadeante tras de ella.

- ¿Cómo haces para correr tan rápido usando tacones? – preguntó en medio de un jadeo.

- Creo que estoy acostumbrada.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y Kagome rápidamente empujó a InuYasha dentro de él. Presionó repetidas veces el botón para que el ascensor cerrara las puertas y subiera. Y por fin lo hizo. La chica suspiró cansada.

- ¡Seguro no me contratarán! – sollozó.

- Oe, no llores. ¡Qué dejes de llorar, maldita sea! – cuando Kagome lloraba era toda una odisea. No toleraba verla llorar.

De repente hubo un temblor y el ascensor se detuvo. La chica pegó un chillido y se acercó a InuYasha como en busca de protección.

- "Damas y caballeros, aparentemente tenemos un problema de averío con el ascensor, les pedimos disculpas. Tendrán que esperar a que lleguen los bomberos o el ingeniero encargado. Gracias por su atención". – se escuchó una voz a través del altavoz que había en el lugar.

- Genial, estamos atrapados. – dijo el "genial" con un obvio sarcasmo.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Y ahora que haré! ¡¿Qué hay de mi entrevista?! ¡No puedo pasar más tiempo aquí! ¡No es justo! – comenzó a hacer berrinche y a patalear como niña chiquita. Mientras que InuYasha, en vano, trataba de calmarla.

- ¡Ya cálmate, joder! ¡Haciendo eso no harás que el ascensor comience a funcionar de nuevo!

- Tienes razón, talvés patearlo sirva.

Antes de que comenzara a patear el ascensor InuYasha la sostuvo como pudo.

- ¡Acaso estás loca! ¡No puedes comenzar a patear el ascensor! ¡Además estuvimos casi tres horas en una tienda para que consiguieras unos zapatos que te gustaran! ¡No pienso volver a pasar tres horas en una tienda!

- ¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?! ¡No me puedo quedar aquí!

- ¡¿Y yo qué?! ¡Si estoy atrapado en este lugar es por culpa tuya! ¡Yo tampoco quiero estar aquí!

- ¡Pero tu futuro no depende de esto!

- ¡Hablas como si fueras mi madre hablando de tocar la guitarra! ¡Ya deja de comportarte como una niña loca y berrinchuda!

- ¡¿Me estás diciendo infantil?! ¡Pues mira el ejemplo de madurez que das tú peleando con una dama!

- ¡¿Dama?! ¡Yo no veo a ninguna dama!

- ¡Estúpido! ¡Te pones a pelear conmigo sabiendo que esto es importante para mí! – le gritó mientras se le escapaba un sollozo.

- E-Espera, Kagome, no… - la chica rompió en llanto – llores…

Y de nuevo la había cagado. Podría escribir un libro: "Como ayudar a destruirle la vida a una mujer".

- ¡Eres un idiota! – le dió la espalda y siguió llorando.

- Kagome, ya, ya olvídalo, ¿sí? Deja de llorar, sabes que no lo soporto. – dijo tratando de acercarse a ella.

Justo en ese instante las luces titilaron hasta apagarse por completo.

- ¡Kyaa! – chilló la joven y rápidamente se dió la vuelta queriendo protegerse en los brazos de InuYasha, pero en vez de eso logró botarlo y que cayera de bruces al suelo.

-¡¿Pero qué crees que haces?! ¡Eso dolió! – se quejó sobándose la cabeza.

- L-lo siento. ¿D-Dónde estas? – dijo arrodillándose en el piso y tanteando la zona.

- Aquí. – dijo tomándola de la mano y jalándola hacia él.

La chica automáticamente se pegó a él como si la vida se le fuera en ello y comenzó a temblar.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó rodeándola con sus brazos.

- Tengo miedo. – dijo en un susurro. Estar en un espacio cerrado, en completa oscuridad, atemorizaría a cualquiera, aunque aún no entendía el porqué a InuYasha no parecía afectarle. - ¿Tú no?

- ¡Keh! Son solo tonterías. Ni que fueran a salir fantasmas o comenzaran a oírse ruidos extraños.

Justo en ese momento las luces se reactivaron. Se escuchó un ruido proveniente del altavoz. No se escuchaba nada entendible.

- ¿Entiendes lo que dice? – preguntó Kagome separándose un poco de él.

- No.

Las luces volvieron a titilar y luego se desvanecieron de nuevo. La chica se volvió a pegar como chicle al joven. No era agradable estar en un lugar así, pero la verdad se sentía muy bien el tener a Kagome entre sus brazos.

Los ruidos extraños cesaron. Una luz roja titilante, señal de emergencia, hizo aparición en el lugar.

- "Damas y caballeros, hemos encontrado el averío del ascensor, los sacaremos en unos minutos, gracias."

Las luces se restablecieron normalmente. La chica suspiró aliviada.

- Ya saldremos de aquí. – dijo feliz.

- Bah… Ya daba igual.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te hubiera dado igual si nos tuviéramos que quedar aquí más tiempo?

- Aquí la única loca desesperada eres tú.

- ¡No me digas loca!

- ¡Histérica!

- ¡Grosero!

- ¡Maniática!

- ¡Desconsiderado!

- ¡Gruñona!

- ¡Te odio!

- Yo no… Digo, ¡Yo igual!

- ¡Te detesto!

- ¡Te desprecio!

- ¡Te aborrezco!

- ¡Te am…! – se interrumpió de golpe y se volteó sonrojado.

- ¿Me qué? - ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Se le había declarado?

- Que… ehh… yo… yonodijenada. – dijo de una forma súper veloz.

- InuYasha… ¿I-Ibas a d-decirme q-que me amas?

- ¡Keh! No digas tonterías, ¿Quién podría querer a una loca caprichosa como tú? De hecho eres la última persona con la que pensaría en algo más, eres torpe, tonta, - ¿sería bueno interrumpirle o dejarlo seguir?, mejor lo dejaría - distraída, necia, terca, histérica, horrible, fea, maniática, grosera, violenta, desconsiderada, loca, estúpida. ¿Quién podría enamorarse de ti? Solo porque tienes una linda sonrisa, comprendes a todos, eres atenta, siempre me dejas seguirte a donde vayas, eres dulce, me comprendes, siempre estás allí alguien te necesito, tienes unos ojos hermosos, me conoces mejor que nadie – a estas alturas estaba pensando en voz alta prácticamente sin darse cuenta de lo que decía – has aguantado todo lo que te he hecho, peleas rudo, eres linda y eres prácticamente perfecta, como decía, ¿Cómo no amarte? Después de todo con lo necia y torpe que eres creo que eres la única que no se ha dado cuenta, creo que nunca he pensado algo más estúpido que esto, menos mal que no lo estoy diciendo en voz al… - cuando se volteó y vió el rostro incrédulo de Kagome supo que en realidad había estado hablando en voz alta sin darse cuenta – ta.

- InuYasha tú… L-lo que dijiste… ¿Es cierto?

Al chico se le subieron todos los colores a la cara. De no ser que estaban encerrados aun en el ascensor, hubiera salido corriendo del lugar para no tener que dar explicaciones.

- ¿InuYasha? – insistió.

- B-Bueno yo… yo… ehh… Ehhhhh… bueno… ¿sí? – realmente no quería saber lo que ella sentía. El miedo a ser rechazado se apoderó de él. ¿Qué haría si luego de su brillante y no planeada declaración Kagome le dijera que solo lo quería como un amigo?

- ¡Kya! – gritó la chica feliz y se lanzó a sus brazos besándolo de manera desprevenida. Se separó de golpe sonrojada mientras que él le miraba con los ojos abiertos y un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

- L-lo siento, yo… no quería, bueno si, pero… - tartamudeó la chica.

De pronto el ascensor comenzó a moverse de nuevo llegando al piso destinado. Ambos se miraron un momento sin decir nada.

- Etto… ¿Salimos? – se animó a preguntar el chico.

- H-Hai.

Kagome se dirigió hacia la recepcionista.

- Eh… Disculpe, tengo una cita con el Licenciado Okawa.

- ¿Su nombre?

- Higurashi Kagome.

- Espere un minuto. – la recepcionista reviso la lista de citas en su computadora.

-Mmm… Lo siento, señorita Higurashi, pero su cita es hasta pasado mañana.

- ¿Q-Que? ¿P-Pasé por todo esto para nada? – caminó tambaleante hasta InuYasha.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No va a recibirte?

- L-la cita es hasta dentro de dos días.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Me hiciste venir aquí para nada?!

- ¡Lo siento! ¡No lo sabía! Debí haberme confundido con la fecha.

- Como sea, mejor salgamos de aquí. – se dió la vuelta pero ella lo detuvo.

- Mejor por las escaleras, ¿no?

- Tienes razón.

Ya otro día hablarían de lo que pasó en el ascensor, por el momento. Aunque estaba tremendamente feliz a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido.

xoxoxox

**N/A: **Pues aquí, yo, de nuevo. Agradezco sus comentarios sobre mis otros fics, tomaré en cuenta las sugerencias y espero que este les haya gustado.

Link del topic: topic/145890/113643207/1/La-Lista-de-las-enfermeras

Se despide: Tsuki-chan Scout


End file.
